


Scandinavian Love

by Eemsterpower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not really tho), Fluff, Louis keeps calling Norway Scandinavia, M/M, No Real Angst, Running Away, Unrequited Love, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eemsterpower/pseuds/Eemsterpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Harry just walks out on all of them and never returns. Louis runs into him in the most unexpected place he could ever imagine.</p>
<p>Featuring blue hair and a sassy roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandinavian Love

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write the classical Harry-runs-away-because-he-can't-handle-his-love-for-Louis-and-Louis-stumbles-into-him-in-the-most-unexpected-place-ever-AU, I hope you like it because I'm pretty proud of it. 
> 
> Enjoy, Xxx

It all was fine until Zayn texted Liam. The four of them were watching Grease, Louis' favorite movie and Zayn had yet to join them. Liam's phone had beeped, that familiar jingle that they all had put down under Zayn.

"What does he have to say?" Niall had asked with his mouth full of crisps. They'd all looked at Liam, who'd simply shrugged.

"Nothing special, pap walk turned a little late. The Sun wanted a picture too. He'll be here in five."

There had been a crash and Harry has risen to his feet, looking bewildered, shards of the glass he'd previously been holding around his shoes. Louis remembered his own confusion, not sure why Harry was saying this. He remembered looking up at the beautiful man he was so in love with. Unrequited love of course, but love anyway. But beside the love thingy, Harry still was his best friend, because that was what Harry saw them as and so that was what Louis would continue to be. "Harry, are you alright?" He had asked.

"No, I'm not alright!" Harry had bellowed. "I can't do this anymore, I'm done. I'm sorry." There was a long silence, no one knew what to say. No one even knew what Harry was talking about.

"What on earth is going on here?" Zayn appeared in the doorway eventually. "What's wrong Haz?"

"Everything's wrong! I'm sorry guys, but I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Louis." And then, to everyone's shock, he just turned and left. He literally left. He closed the door behind him and didn't come back.

 

 ***

 

Two months later, none of them had heard from the curly boy and it was safe to say Louis was heartbroken over it. He blamed it on himself, partially, for not seeing that something was going on with Harry. He should have seen something was wrong with his best friend. Stupid, stupid Louis.

The whole world was in a downright frenzy too, everyone wanted to know where Harry was. Everyone was looking for him too, but so far, no avail. Of course the boys had texted him, called him, searched for him, but he wasn't found. It was so frustrated not to know anything.

It was two months after he'd left that Louis' phone vibrated and Harry's name could be read on the display. Louis heart nearly jumped out of his chest upon seeing it, his hands shaking as he opened the message. He was so desperately praying to get anything, just anything, to just hear something from the man he loved. The littlest reason would enough. 

_I'm fine._

And it just broke him all over again. Harry was fine, he didn't need him. Harry was fine without him and without the boys, he was fine. 

Louis crumbled into a pile and cried all night.

 

***

 

Two months turned into two years and nothing changed. Still no word from Harry had come and to Louis, it all just sort of faded into the dull grey of the background. Of course, there were days that he remembered the times with the curly haired man with an ache in his heart and he couldn't bare to even look at anyone attractive without comparing them to Harry, but he was doing alright. He didn't cry himself to sleep anymore like the first few months. He was alright.

 

***

 

According to Zayn, Louis was not alright.

According to Zayn, Louis needed a break.

According to Zayn, Louis was overworking himself.

According to Zayn, Louis needed to get One Direction back on track, even if he himself wasn't in the band anymore.

According to Zayn, Louis needed to get over Harry.

Louis hadn't listened to Zayn at all, except for the vacation part. He could use a vacation. Somewhere far away as possible would be nice. Just some time off for himself to be on his own and take care of himself. It had been a long time since he had gotten to do that and now that he was reminded of it, he kinda longed for that.

So, two days later, he burst into the living room with an announcement on his lips. "I'm going to Scandinavia and I'm leaving tomorrow."

He was met by blank stares, Niall's burrito hovering half way between his mouth and his plate. "Say what again?"

Louis smiled a little at the confused looking Liam and Niall and the slightly proud looking Zayn, who'd probably figured it out already. "I'm going on a vacation to Scandinavia and I booked a flight for tomorrow."

It didn't really help solving the questions. Liam frowned, his hands flexing against the glass he was holding. "You might wanna meet us half way there and explain why you're suddenly going away, Lou? I mean, it's great that you take some time off, but why so sudden and why on earth would you go to Scandinavia of all places?"

Louis shrugged, sliding onto a chair of the breakfast bar. With Liam, Niall and Zayn sitting down too, the one next to him was painfully empty, like a memory from the past. "I just, like, Zayn said a few things to me and they kinda made sense, or like, I didn't listen except for the part where he told me to take a break, but I do really need it. And why I chose Scandinavia, I don't know, I just wanted some place in the middle of nowhere, where I can have some time on my own and Scandinavia was what I ended up with, I guess."

"You do understand that Scandinavia is a group of countries right? It isn't one large place, more like a group name." Niall piped in, slowly chewing on his burrito again, mouth full with the stuff. It was kinda gross to watch.

Louis reached over and pinched Niall's arm. "Shut up, since when are you so smart, you're not supposed to be smart." Niall laughed and Louis leant back again, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. "I know that Scandinavia isn't just one place, I just like the sound of the name. The plane I booked goes to Norway, and then the far up north part of it. It is literally in the middle of nowhere."

"Alright, fair enough." Liam said shrugging, finishing his glass and getting up to put it in the sink. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Two weeks I guess. Could be longer if I want to." He popped some bread in the toaster and took a can of soda out of the fridge. "Haven't really booked the flight back yet."

"Alright mate. I'm proud of you." Zayn slapped him on his shoulder, a smile on his face. "Don't be a stranger while you're there, okay?"

 

***

 

Eighteen hours later, Louis was laying back in his plane seat and watching the clouds outside of his window. The people were milling and chatting and making noise around him, but it didn't really bother him. If he'd wanted peace and quietude, he would have taken the jet, but he wanted to be normal just for a few weeks now.

He'd just put on a beanie and big sunglasses and so far, no one had recognised him yet. Maybe it also had to do with the fact that this was a small plane and there seemingly weren't any teenage girls on it, or that they'd never guess it was him because he was flying publicly and not even first class, but nonetheless, Louis loved it. He'd known he would have to give up that sense of normalcy as soon as X-factor finished and everyone suddenly loved their band, and he wasn't complaining, but it was nice to be normal for a while. 

He watched the clouds move slowly below them, sometimes slivers of the ocean peaking through and he smiled. It was beautiful. Suddenly, something bumped into him and he looked down in surprise. It was a little girl around the age of five, hiding behind his legs and the blanket that covered them. Her blue eyes were glittering with mischief and upon seeing him look at her, she pressed her pointer finger to her lips, giggling quietly.

"Emily? Emily, where are you?" A slum woman with elegantly tied up red hair walked across the aisle and Louis guessed that she was looking for the girl who was currently hiding our behind his legs.

"Sir, have you by any chance seen my daughter?" The woman leant over the empty seat next to him, not far enough to actually see the little girl, but Louis shifted his legs to cover her more anyway.

Casting one last sneaky look at the girl, who was looking up at him with big pleading eyes, he smiled at her and said; "Brown hair, about four years old?" The woman nodded. "I think I saw her pass the aisle towards the toilets.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Emily is a very loveable girl, sweet too, but she's very mischievous, always trying to cause havoc somewhere." She moved along and Louis looked down at the girl, Emily. She was smiling back up at him, dark hair falling down in ringlets, her front two teeth missing 

"Thank you! She wants me to take my medicine, but those are yucky!" She pulled a face and Louis laughed, lifting her up to his lap. She reminded him of himself when he was younger, although even now, he still loved a good prank or two.

"You are welcome, little miss. Now tell me, why do you need medication?" He tucked a long brown curl behind her ear.

Emily poked at her own chest. "Mommy says it's because I have a hole here, in my diaprali somethingy." Diaphragm. Louis realised, that was some serious shit. His heart hurt for the little girl. "It makes my chest hurt from time to time. But I don't want medicine. They taste yucky and they make me sleepy at first."

"But they also make you better." Louis poked her nose and she scrunched her face adorably. "Let's make a deal. I take you to your mum, you take your medicine, and I give you..." He pulled out a chocolate candy from tha bag in front of him. normally he didn't allow himself such luzury, as he didn't want to regain his tummy, but he was on vacation. Things like these were allowed on vacations.

She thought about it for a second, but then nodded firmly. Louis smiled again and rose to his feet, making sure the girl was tightly secured in his arms. He walked into the aisle and searched for the red hair of the woman who had been looking for her before.

Finally, he spotted her in the back and called; "Miss! Miss, I've found you daughter."

The woman turned and a relieved expression spread on her face upon seeing her daughter in his arms. "Emily! I was so worried! Thank you sir, thank you do much."

He put Emily down and smiled, extending his hand towards the woman. "No problem."

She shook it. "Thank you anyway, my name is Melissa."

"Louis."

She frowned, before asking tentatively; "Aren't you that famous boybander or something?"

He debated what to say for a second before shaking his head and smiling. "No, not today."

 

***

 

When he exited the plane, there were no paps waiting for a picture, no screaming fans want get an autograph. It was just him and the sun on his face and Emily cheering excitedly next to him. 

"Bye mister Louis." She waved at him, a cute smile on her face. 

He waved back. "Bye princes, I'll see you again sometime, yeah?" He knew it was a useless promise but the smile that lit up her face was definitely worth it.

Once the little girl and her mother had disappeared out of sight, Louis picked up his suitcase and walked to the exit. He had rented a car from the rental next to the airport under the name Chop Suey. The people there were probably thinking that he was Chinese, but it was a recognisable name that he would respond to being called.

The office was placed conveniently, clever too. It was not that far away from the airport and the prices were not that high. He had rented a sleek black Audi and it was already parked outside for him. All he needed to do was go in and sign the papers.

Ten minutes later, he was stood next to the car, keys dangling from his hand. He threw his single suitcase in the trunk, he didn't take much baggage, and got in the drivers seat. Starting the engine, he smiled at the simplicity of it all. He was free to do whatever he wanted without having to explain himself with every step he took. Maybe this was what he needed in order to mourn for Harry, without his friends watching every tear he shed. 

He cranked up the radio and turned on the engine. Searching the address back up in his phone, he set way to the north. He really booked the room yet, but he was sure he would find one. Perks of being famous. 

Here's to never growing up front Avril Lavigne came up and he found himself singing along loudly. He was literally screaming along on the top of his lungs, much like the lyrics said and only when the song was done did he take a big breath. It was the most fun he'd had singing in a long while and he was a singer for gods sake. God, he really had needed this vacation. 

It was nearing five in the evening when he eyes caught a coffee shop up ahead and decided to stop for a cup of tea or otherwise some coffee. He really hoped they did have tea here. 

He parked the car in one the spots in front of the shop and got out, locking it behind him. He only took his phone and wallet, not bothering to take his suitcase too. 

A little bell jingled when he entered, dim light falling in through the windows. It got dark early in Norway. The cashier was behind the counter, head ducked down as he was cleaning the area below the coffee machine. 

Striking was his electric blue hair, tied up high in a bun on top of his head. Louis couldn't really see much else, except that the guy was taller than him, but that was not really something to notice anymore. Plenty of guys were taller than him.

"Um, could I have a Yorkshire tea with milk please?" He asked quietly, praying the guy spoke English.

To his surprise, the answer he got back was spoken in perfect English with a British accent. "Sure mate, but you're going to have to take it with you, I'm closing up in two minutes."

Something stirred in Louis stomach upon hearing the blue haired man's voice. Something about it was so familiar, the deep timbre and the- Louis gasped suddenly, because they guy had looked up and despite the blue hair and the strangely blue eyes, it was impossible not to recognise him. He might have dyed his hair and he might be wearing contacts to get his eyes blue or summat, but that face, that was undeniably...

"Harry." He breathed, knees nearly giving out. His heart was going a mile a minute. Could it really be true? 

Harry's blue eyes were wide with shock and something strange, a mixture of relief and horror of some sort. He was breathing shakily and if Louis had had any doubt whether it was him or not, his answer blew it. "L-Louis?"

It barely took Louis a second to get over his initial shock and explode in anger. He slammed his hands down on the counter and screamed; "You absolute dick! How fucking dare you to leave like that, you're such an asshole."

There was so much more he had wanted to shout, but then he looked at Harry, to find the boy crumbling to the ground and crying. Louis couldn't help it, he jumped over the counter and took Harry into his arms, rocking him slightly.

"Ssh, ssh, calm down Haz. I'm not that angry with you." He shushed and cooed, trying to calm him down. It was true, he wasn't necessarily angry. "I'm more upset that you left." He voiced his thoughts, but apparently it was a bad thing to say, as it caused only more tears to flow.

"Hazza, calm down for me please. I forgive you, okay? Just give me a reason why and I'll forgive you." Harry was slowly starting to stop crying, hiccuping every so often. He wrapped his longer arms around Louis and pulled him even closer.

"I swear I have a good reason Lou, I swear." He mumbled into Louis' chest. "I'm just, I'm happy to see you?" He offered, as if to apologise for crying and Louis smiled slightly, tearing up himself a little now too.

"I'm happy to see you too, but then again, I'm not the one who cut off all contact."

"I know." Harry bowed his head in shame. "I just... can we do this somewhere else?" He suddenly interrupted himself. "It's a bit of a story and I rather tell you at my place with a cuppa than here on the floor. Is that okay?" Part of Louis wanted to yell that he had to tell him now, and Harry probably would, but no, he didn't fancy the dirty floor that much either. He was just a little afraid Harry would disappear again and that was something he would not be able to handle. And so he nodded, getting up and extending a hand to help Harry up too.

The taller boy took it gratefully, holding it a little longer than might be necessary. Not that Louis minded really.

Harry looked a little lost, his big hands flailing absolutely nowhere. "Do you still want you tea or like, have it at mine, because my place is like, just around the block and-"

Louis caught one of his arms. "Haz, I'll come with you alright. Calm down. Do you have your car or did you walk?"

Harry visibly relaxed, a deep breath leaving his body. "I walked. You can take your car if you want to, but you can also pick it up later."

"We'll walk then." Louis decided. They exited the shop and Harry locked it behind him. They walked next to each other then, awkward tension lacing the silence. That was a first, because things had never been awkward between them before. Louis had a hard time processing it all, finding Harry here, the man who he, according to the rapid beating of his heart, he was still in love with.

Suddenly, Harry's hand grasped his desperately, fingers lacing together. Louis looked up at him in shock and Harry explained guiltily; "I just feel like you're going to disappear any minute now and I just need to make sure that you are actually real."

Louis nodded, knowing the feeling, and didn't remove his hand. Instead, he asked; "So, how many people know that you're here? I mean, the whole world has been looking for you for two years."

"Nobody, I suppose." Harry shrugged. "I think my roommate suspects it, but she never has straight out said it. She does drop hints about it sometimes. If anyone remarks that I look like Harry Styles, I simply tell them everyone says that and that no, we're not related or something."

They took a corner and crossed the road. Louis felt a little deflated when Harry had to let go of his hand in order to find his keys, but didn't comment on it. He was supposed to be angry for gods sake! 

The lock clicked and the door opened, the vague but undeniable scent of Harry's cologne and something just so typical Harry wafting out. Louis was in heaven.

They got in with out saying anything, Harry scurrying of to what seemed to be the kitchen as Louis toed of his shoes. He wasn't wearing socks and so his bare feet made a little padding noise against the hardwood floor.

Harry was filling the kettle, looking up as he entered. "I see that you still refuse to wear socks." He commented and Louis glared at him.

"I see that you still look like a frog." He jabbed back, but he was kidding and it seemed like Harry knew that because he laughed at it.

"Oh well, I haven't changed much."

Louis ignored it. "Why, Harry?"

The kettle started whistling and Harry took the chance to prolong answering with open arms. Louis watched in slight annoyance as he poured milk first, then the tea, just the way Louis liked it, as if it were yesterday he'd done it last. 

They settled on the couch, Louis still looking up at Harry expectantly and Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of it anymore. "You're going to hate me."

"No I won't." Louis told him sternly and it was the truth. He could never hate Harry. "I could never hate you."

"Fine." Harry's giant hands were nearly swallowing the cup he was holding and his shoulders slumped. "I just... It wasn't one thing, more like a combination of a lot. I was getting a lot of hate, and I know you all got it to but like, it was all too much all of a sudden. And, god this is really difficult for me to admit to you but like, you can leave whenever you want Lou. I- I-" Louis grabbed his hand for support. Just support, he told himself. 

"I'm gay Lou." Harry suddenly burst, looking as of he could die at the spot. "I'm gay and I told management and they hated it and told me they wouldn't let me come out. And then I got send on even more pap walks with all these girls and like-" He choked off.

Louis shook his head lightly and squeezed Harry's hand. "Why didn't you tell me Haz, you know you could've told me, I wouldn't have judged." Harry let out a pained wimper and Louis sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "There's more, isn't there?"

When he looked up, Harry's lip was caught between his teeth and he was guiltily looking down to the floor. Before Louis could urge him though, he was already speaking. "You can leave at all times, you know that. Once I'm done you can go out and tell everyone why I left and that I'm here and leave and forget about me."

Louis frowned. What on earth could be so devastating that Harry thought it would scare him away? He could think of nothing. So, he looked back up into Harry's scared eyes and shook his head again. "I'd never."

Harry simply sighed in response to his stubbornness and cast hid eyes down. "I couldn't handle being so close to you all the time, Lou."

Louis looked up in shock, eyes wide. What. Harry couldn't stand him? Some part in his heart broke, and he nearly flinched at the pain. "What? You, do you hate me?" His voice shook.

"Not like that!" Harry was quick to react. "God, no, nothing like that. I just, I'm in love with you, Lou." Again, what? "God, I've been in love with you for the past five years and the last two I haven't even seen you. I just couldn't take it anymore and I needed to get out. And then two months in I regretted it so bad but I didn't dare come back because I was so afraid you would hate me and now you do and I am so sorry." Tears were streaming over his face and even now, he was so, so beautiful and Louis felt his heart exploding in his chest, thudding against his rib cage as if it were trying to break it.

"Like I said, I could never hate you, Haz."

Shock was evident of Harry's face as he looked up, tears still falling out of his blue eyes. His hand clenched around Louis'. "You don't?"

In response, Louis simply shook his head. "You are an idiot, you know that?" Harry frowned but Louis continued without faltering. "Everyone knows how head over heels I am for you, even Simon. He doesn't like it, but he can't change it. The whole point of me coming here was to bloody forget about you. And now you're here, and you left because you love me and I don't remember you being stupid enough to even think for one second that I wouldn't love you back."

Louis paused for second to stroke an escaped tendril of Harry's blue hair behind his ear and smiled. "So yes, you are an absolute idiot, Harry Styles." And without much further ado, he kissed the gorgeous boy in front of him.

Harry froze below him for half a second before throwing his arms around Louis' neck, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Snogging Harry was even better than anything Louis ever could've imagined and if he thought that the smell of Harry had send him to heaven, he now was in the heaven of heavens. 

He was, however, running out of breath and so he pulled back with with a chuckle. "Calm down Haz, I'm not disappearing, I promise you."

Harry's smile was so wide as he looked into Louis eyes, leaning his forehead against Louis'. "Then why do I feel like you will?"

Louis just kissed him again, sweeter and simpler this time, noses nudging and hands stroking Harry's faces softly. 

They spend a lot of time like that, until Harry broke away with a grin, whispering; "I need to pee. Like really bad.

Louis burst out laughing, head thrown back. Harry watched him with a big smile, blue eyes radiating happiness. Louis frowned. The blue hair was absolutely fine, but the blue eyes felt weird, and he kinda missed those green orbs. "If you are going to the bathroom anyway, could you, like, take out those contacts? They're a little confusing."

"Of course." Harry nodded with a smile. "Be right back." He disappeared back into the hallway and Louis stared after him. He was so happy that felt like he could fly, his heart still fluttering in his chest.

He reached out for the tea on the coffee table but shuddered when he took a sip. It had gone cold and stale. He rose to his feet and into the kitchen, emptying both the cups in the sink and filling the kettle with water again. It just started whistling when a pair of arms circled around his waist and a chin leant on his shoulder. 

Louis sighed and leant back against Harry's warm chest while he poured water in the mugs. When the two teabags were floating in the hot water, he turned back round and smiled upon seeing two bright emerald green eyes staring back at him. "Hey you."

"Hi." Harry smiled back at him and ducked down to press another kiss to his lips. It was short, nearly chaste, but enough to have both their smiles widening to impossibilities. 

Louis handed him his mug and they got back to the couch, silently sipping their tea's. The awkwardness had faded into some sort of giddy silence and it felt the opposite really, incredibly comfortable. 

Harry was the first to finish, putting the mug down and saying; "So why are you here? Is it, like, a vacation, or is it management related?"

"I'm on vacation." Louis nodded, gulping down the last bit of lukewarm liquid. "Our managment contract ended a year ago and we didn't sign a new one. Didn't feel like being One Direction when there were just three of us." He saw Harry's face morph into a guilty expression.

"Don't feel guilty, love." He stroked Harry's cheek. "It's a much needed break. That's why I'm here really. I didn't really stop working after the contract ended, I kept on working with charities, Doncaster Rovers et cetera. It wasn't until Zayn forced me to listen to him outing his worries that I realised I was trying to keep my head of you and that the only way to get over you was to have some time alone for a while. Now I don't want to get over you anymore. I'd rather keep you as my boyfriend for the rest of my life."

"Perfectly fine by me." Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis neck and pressed a kiss there. "Boyfriend."

The lock of the front door clicked then and they could both hear someone enter. "William? Are you home?" A female voice called.

"That's my roommate Angie. She's British too." Harry whispered.

"You used my middle name as fake name?" Louis whisper-shouted back.

Harry blushed bright red. "Shut up, I want you to meet her." He tilted his head to the direction of the front door and yelled; "Living room!"

A tall girl entered the room, bright neon purple hair dashing behind her. She studied Louis for one second before her eyes widened in recognition and she whooped. "I knew it! I frickin' knew it!" She turned at Harry with nothing but amusement in her eyes. "You liar! You absolute liar!" But there was a laugh in her voice that told them she wasn't serious.

"Hey!" Harry said smiling. "I've never specifically said 'I am not Harry Styles.' I just never told you I was. There's a difference." Something about the banter told Louis that this happened often and he watched it with a smile.

"Still, it would've been nice if you'd told me." She opened the fridge and took out a beer. Louis decided he liked this girl already.

"I'm Angie." She said, extending her hand.

Louis shook it. "'M Louis, but I suppose you already guessed that."

Angie laughed at that, nodding. "Yeah, I did. You're not really hard to recognise. So, what are you doing here, after two whole years? Because I definitely do not recall you being here before."

Louis smiled, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder. "I just found him actually, on accident, but that doesn't make me any less happy that I did."

 

***

 

Sunlight was streaming in through the cracks of the curtains, slowly waking him up. There was something sticky on his forehead and when he reached up to rub it off, paper was crumbling underneath his hand.

Louis sat up in bed, peering at the yellow post it that had been stuck to his forehead through bleary eyes. Neatly written In Harry's handwriting, it read;

_Good morning Love,_

_I hope to be back before you even have to read this, but if I'm none, I'm picking up breakfast at the bakery down the street. I'll be there soon. Xx_

Louis smiled softly, remembering everything that had happened yesterday and yesterday night. His phone vibrated obnoxiously front the floor, where he'd dropped his pants last night and he lunged for them, not wanting to get out of the warm bed yet. 

He got it right at the third time, his fingers hooking behind one of the belt loops and he pulled the piece of clothing closer towards him, smiling smugly. He fished his phone out of the back pocket and opened it. 

**Zayn:** Remember when you promised not to be a stranger? I'm never trusting you again. ;p

Louis rolled his eyes at the protective streak of his best friend. He could take care of himself, even as Zayn couldn't see that.

**Louis:** It's been one and a half day Zayn, you're an idiot. Besides, I just woke up.

It took Zayn barely ten seconds to respond. 

**Zayn:** Fine, fine. How are you? How's Norway? How's the hotel?

**Louis:** Good! I ended up staying in an other place than I'd planned, but things are really good. It's nice here and I feel better than I have in a long time really.

Zayn immediately picked up on the underlying hint, even as Louis hadn't meant to put it there in the first place.

**Zayn:** You are coming back though, right? Don't you dare stay longer than you'd intended to without telling me!

**Louis:** Yes, I'll come home eventually. I'd miss you three too much anyway. But I might bring someone home with me.

**Zayn:** Oh my god, Lou, did you meet someone? Tell me about him!

**Louis:** You'll see when I get back. :)

"Who are you texting? One of the boys?" 

Louis looked up to find Harry standing in the doorway with a white paper bag in his hand, wearing sweats, a soft smile on his face.

He nodded. "Zayn." He looked down to his screen for a second, before saying in a quiet voice; "Come home with me Haz?"

Harry sat down on the bed. "I don't think it's even physically possible for me to stay here when you leave. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Louis broke out in a grin, reaching out to pull the boy closer to him, giving him a close mouthed kiss. When he pulled back, Harry pouted. "C'mon, that was not even a fraction of a real kiss."

Louis chuckled. "You might be up and running already, but I just woke up. I'm not going to kiss you with morning breath."

"Fine." Harry pouted a little more. "Why don't you get dressed then and we'll have breakfast, yeah?"

Louis nodded and smirked. "Are you sore?"

Harry laughed. "A little, you?"

He moved a little and winced at the sting of it."Yeah, god, you're really big and I hadn't bottomed in ages."

Harry's smirk became even possibly bigger. "Don't worry love, you're quite big too, I just adjust easily."

Louis pulled a face at him, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rose with a pop of his shoulders and stretched his arms above his head. All in naked glory of course, because they hadn't bothered putting any clothes back on. He turned his head to find Harry staring at him, hands visibly curled to fists in the pockets of his sweatpants and winked at him.

Harry blushed a violent shade of red and turned to walk out of the door, flipping him off over his shoulder. Louis giggled quietly, slipping on his boxers that were on the floor. Not bothering to pick up his jeans, he walked to Harry's wardrobe and picked a large black sweater that fell halfway past his thighs. Decent enough.

He walked to the little kitchen, nearly a kitchenette, to find a plate of muffins and croissants on the tiny breakfast bar and Harry baking eggs.

"Looking good Haz." He commented, sitting down on one of the stools. "I see that you still haven't lost you skill."

Harry smiled. "Well, I better not lose it ever, how else will you be fed?"

"Oi!" Louis broke off a piece of muffin and threw it at Harry's head. "I survived the last two years, didn't I?"

"Let me guess, on take out, frozen pizza and Liam who pops by when he and Sophia have left overs." Harry raised a eyebrow, silently challenging him. 

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you sure you weren't in England the whole time?"

Harry chuckled. "Nope, ask Angie, I was here." He popped the P loudly. Turning off the stove, he slid the scrambled eggs onto two plates and put them on the breakfast bar.

They ate with little conversation, Louis telling Harry about the boys and what they were doing now. Harry told a little about how he ended up working in the coffee shop and how he met Angie in return.

"Why Scandinavia?" Louis asked eventually. "Why why didn't you go some place sunny like Spain, or Italy or something?"

"You know that this is Norway, right? Scandinavia is not a country." Harry raised an eyebrow again.

"Shut up." Louis smacked his arm. "I know that yes, but I just like saying Scandinavia. So why here?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to get out and the next flight was the one to Norway and I remembered people say that there were a lot of places in Norway that are completely in the middle of nowhere, and I just went with it I guess." 

"When we get back to England, let me take you out on a date."

Harry's head snapped up to look straight into Louis' clear blue eyes. "What?"

Louis smiled. "Let's go on a date when we get home."

"Why only when we get back? Why not here?" 

"Because I need time to plan a prefect date and because I don't know any places here."

Harry laughed loudly, head thrown back. "Alright then, Mr. Dominant. You plan our date, and meanwhile, you can show me how submissive you can really be."

He stepped in between Louis' legs and kissed him fiercely, hands gripping his thighs. And honestly, Louis was so fucking glad he went on a vacation. 

 

***

 

"Lou, I'm not sure I can do this." Harry whimpered, gripping his seat tightly. 

Their plane had just landed on British soil and Harry was positively freaking out right now. Louis placed a hand over Harry's, knuckled turning white with how tight his was holding the arm of the chair. "Yes you can Haz, c'mon."

They'd spend most of the two weeks left in Norway holed up in either the apartment or the coffee shop Harry worked at. The latter had said all of his goodbyes and Angie had promised to visit them.

And now they were on their way home. With a lot of coaxing, Louis had finally managed to get Harry out of the plane and into his car that he'd left at the airport. Not that getting him out of the plane had done Harry much good, he was shaking like a leaf in the seat, but it was progress.

"They hate me." Harry muttered. "Oh god, they don't wanna see me, they hate me." 

Louis shook his head again and gripped Harry's hand with the one that currently wasn't holding the steering wheel. "Harry, babe, calm the fuck down, okay? Yes, the boys are angry and they will probably forgive you less easily than I did, because fuck, I love you, but they do not hate you, love. Just explain what happened okay?"

Harry relaxed slightly, but not much, hand still gripping Louis' tightly. Louis gave him an encouraging smile as he pulled up next to his apartment and shut off the engine. Despite it being his own, and formerly his and Harry's, apartment, he knew the boys would be there. He had asked them to be.

Louis pulled his suitcase out of the truck and looked back at his boyfriend, who by now was ash gray with worry. "Why don't you wait outside for a bit yeah? I'll warm them up to the idea first."

It seemed to calm him down a bit and Louis gave him and quick peck on his lips before sticking the key in the lock and nd enter get his house.

He managed just in time to close the door behind him and block the sight of Harry to Zayn, who came sprinting into the hallway upon hearing the lock open. "Lou!" He cried, throwing his arms around him. Louis laughed loudly at the gesture, hearing footsteps coming towards him from the living room. He guessed Liam and Niall had heard Zayn's exclamation. 

Zayn pulled back lightly, holding Louis back by his shoulders on arms length distance. "You're back! You look good mate, I'm glad glad you didn't decide to stay there with your boyfriend, wait, you said you would bring him, where is he?" Louis smiled again. Zayn never talked much, unless he was really excited for something, in which case he would ramble like crazy.

Meanwhile, Liam and Niall had come into the hallway and the three of them were staring him down expectantly. His expression changed to a more serious one and his smiled softly. "Yes, he came with me, he's outside actually." Zayn tried to reach for the door but Louis blocked his attempt. "Before you three meet him, I'd like a talk with you. I know that you might feel angry with him or be upset, but hear him out okay? For me please?"

Zayn and Niall looked at him in confusion, but Liam's eyes went wise in realisation. "Lou, is this who I think it is?"

Louis didn't answer. "Can you promise me you'll hear him out?"

They nodded all three and Louis sighed, reaching for the door and then retracting his hand. "Could you maybe go and wait in the living room? He's really nervous."

Wordlessly, Liam nodded and pulled a reluctant Zayn with him, Niall trailing behind him. Louis waited until they had turned the corner before he opened the door and searched for Harry. Said boy was sitting on the porch, head in his hands as he waited, shoulders tense. He looked up with a worried face, clearly expecting to see one of the boys there, but relaxed when he saw Louis.

Louis walked towards him and reached out for his hand. "It's time, love." He pulled his boyfriend in for a quick kiss and pulled him to the door. Harry followed, somewhat reluctant, witha terrified expression on his face. Stopping in front of the door that seperated the hallway from the living room, he smiled one last time and whispered; "It's now or never, Haz."

Harry nodded and so Louis opened the door,  meeting three  expectant faces. "Guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend." 

He stepped aside to that the light fell on Harry, who looked like he could start crying in a minute, yet upon seeing the boys, happiness radiating from him at the same time. The three boys on the couch froze upon seeing him, Zayn looking angry, Liam looking simply really sad and Niall, Nial blinked once, twice, then launched himself at Harry in one of those gigantic hugs that only Niall could give. 

"Harry, oh my god, you're back! I missed you so much, you dork, why did you leave? You left me to handle these three idiots on me own, you asshole." Dispite of the names Niall called him, Harry relaxed and hugged him back with an blissed face, knowing that Niall didn't mean it bad.

"I'm sorry Ni." He whispered, letting go of the Irish man. "I am sorry to all of you guys. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but please, I can explain everything."

Liam rose slowly to his feet, cautiously walking over to where Harry was stood. "Alright mate, I'll let you explain. It's good to have you back though." He hugged him tightly, as is he might disappear again, and Harry hugged him back just as tight. "And what's with the blue hair, mate?"

Louis laughed loudly, as did Niall and Liam and Harry just smiled in resonse. Zayn stayed quiet though, and Louis looked over towards him and asked; "Z?"

Zayn shook his head fiercly and stood up too. "No. No. He doesn't get to do this. You don't get to do this Harry. You don't get to waltz back into our lives as if nothing happened. Do you have any idea what you did, and what that did to us? To him?" His finger pierced the air to point at Louis. "You left him crying himself to sleep every night. Every single night. You broke him by not answering texts, he tried to-"

"That's enough Zayn." Louis grabbed the raven haired boy's wrist. "It is alright, You promised to hear him out, so listen to him. I promise you, he has plenty of good reasons, and even as it hurt, I forgive him, and so will you as you listen to what he has to say."

"Fine," Zayn huffed, and sat back down, Liam and Niall sitting next to him, Liam still slightly sad, but Niall was positively beaming. 

Twenty minutes later, three breaks because Harry was crying into his chest and plenty of sweet nothings later, Zayn was hugging Harry and crying too. Louis felt hisw heart lightlen a little, because aside of what he'd had insured Harry, he'd still been nervous. But now everything was alright and all the people he cared most about were in this room together and it all was fine.

 

***

 

"Where are you taking me Lou?" Harry asked, three days later. They were still slightly in hiding, as no one yet knew Harry was back, ( Except for his mother and sister of course, but that was a different story with again a lot of hugs and crying.) but is someone spotted them, no biggie.

"We're already here." "Louis laughed as he parked the car. They were in front of a quaint little restaurant with a meadow behind it. There was a terrace looking over it and some people were sitting at the tables in the warm evening sun. It had been an extraordinary sunny day and the warmth still hung heavy in the air.

They got our of the car and Harry squealed at the sight of the beautiful meadow. "Oh my god Lou, it's gorgeous!" In the light of the low hanging evening sun, Harry looked gorgeous himself, Louis decided. His green eyes were sparkling with joy and his, recently dyed, curly brown hair fell like a halo around his face. 

Louis smiled and reached out for his hand, clasping it tightly in his own. "You're gorgeous love."

Harry blushed red and just kissed him quickly in response. "I love you."

Louis tugged him along inside of the rustic meadow restaurant that he'd known Harry would love. It was exactly like the curly haired boy himself, vintage and unique and therefore the perfect place for their first date.

They were welcomed by a smiling young girl with pretty red hair, who's blue eyes widened when she saw and recognised him walking in front. They had discussed this, going on a date in public, and had decided that it was fine. They both weren't ashamed to be open with their sexuality and had no management to tell them no, so they were fine with coming out. They wanted the world to know that they loved each other. 

"Hi," Louis smiled at her astonished face. "Reservation for two under the name Tomlinson?"

"Oh!" She gasped, scrambling to open the guest book with trembling hands. "I'm sorry, we thought someone placed the reservation on your name as a joke. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. We weren't really expecting Louis Tomlinson and-" she looked over to Harry for the first time and gasped again. "Oh my god, _Harry_ _Styles."_

Harry fidgeted awkwardly and waved. "Hi." He looked so lost and forlorn that Louis quickly stepped in and said; "It's fine that you weren't expecting us, but surely surely you have a table for two left?"

She nodded and let her shaking fingers slide over the book, the tips of them stopping at at a blank space. "Yes, definitely. We have a nice and quiet spot in the private area in the back for you. You won't be disturbed there.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Harry's face fall a little and Louis frowned. He knew Harry had wanted to sit outside and so had he himself. "Are you sure there isn't any place outside anymore?"

"Well yeah..." She frowned too. "But it will mean you'll move from high profile to low profile and it'll mean your food won't be as fast."

Louis shrugged, smiling brightly. "That's fine. I don't remember asking to be high profile anyway."

"B-but you are celebrities!" She exclaimed, stuttering with a blush blooming high on her cheeks. "You- you-"

Louis reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "Calm down love, it's fine." He removed his hand and grabbed Harry's with it instead. "We can't be celebrities all the time now, can we? Sometimes we just want to be normal and go out on a date with my boyfriend and have fun. And if the food takes a little longer, well, that's fine." 

It was the first time he had called Harry his boyfriend in public and his heart was fluttering in his chest with happiness. The waitress' eyes widened and nodded in shock, directing them to a table outside in the meadow. She took their drinks and left, leaving them on their own.

Harry's hand was still gripping Louis', lying joined on the table. His eyes were shimmering as he looked over in happiness. "You called me your boyfriend."

"I did."

"I love you." Harry said again, squeezing his hand.

Louis beamed at him, afternoon light falling on his face. "I love you too, Haz."

 

***

 

It was three hours later when the first articles surfaced and twitter exploded. Everyone was shocked by by the sudden reappearance of Harry Styles and the fact that he apparently was on a date with the one and only Louis Tomlinson. Louis grinning showed him a tweet of a girl who claimed Larry wasn't real, and that she and Harry had spend the last the two year with her and and that they'd gotten married. Harry had laughed and kissed him.

 

***

 

They said nothing to the media. They just went out again and got papped snogging and they didn't care.

Harry had gotten a lot of phone calls though. Mostly from friends like Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift - whom he'd never actually dated and was a good friend - but also one from Modest!, saying how Harry broke his contract and should be expecting a court order. Harry was fine with it though, knowing that he would have to pay some money, no biggie. He would survive.

Everything was fine and relaxed even with the upcoming conversation about the future of One Direction that was planned this afternoon, until Louis and Harry were sitting in their living room early and Louis turned on the telly.

Liam had been the last one watching, really, and so the news was on. Normally, he wouldn't pay any mind to it, he wasn't such a news watcher, but the story caught his eye for an second and his heart stopped.

"Yesterday afternoon, a four year old girl named Emily Grayson collapsed on the airport in the midst of everyone,  after returning from a three weeks vacation to Norway. The trip had been given to her and her mother by Make A Wish, who normally only grant wishes wishes to cancer patients, but Emily had a very rare case case of case of a punctured diaphragm that she was born with. In the midst of the busy airport, something cause the puncture to rupture and tear a big part of her diaphragm, causing her to collapse. 

She has been transported to London Victoria Hospital, where the safety of her life is still critical, due to the expenses of this operation and that the family does not have the money-"

Louis gasped, turning the telly off and rushing to the door. Harry looked in surprise at him as he pulled on his coat. "Lou, what on earth are you doing?"

Louis tossed him his coat. "We are going to the Victoria Hospital, I'll explain in the car."

It said a lot that Harry said nothing and simply followed him to the car without hesitation. Whilst driving, Louis explained everything about the flight and meeting this cute little girl that had to that take her medication. Once Louis was done, Harry just nodded, whipped out his phone and called Liam, explaining that they were not going to make it. Just as easily as Harry had seen Louis' serious face and followed without hesitation, Liam heard Harry's tone and non send accepted that today was going to be cancelled.

Once arriving at the hospital,  Louis hurriedly parked the car in the first empty spot he could find and ran to the service counter. "Can you tell me what room Emily Grayson is in please?"

"I am sorry, no one can see her unless you are direct family and are on the list." The man answered without looking up, chewing gum obnoxiously. 

Louis nearly growled, pushed his ID under the man's nose and slapped a £100 banknote on the front desk. "Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." The man's eyes widened upon seeing the name on his ID card and the note and scrambled to type something into the computer.

Louis smiled wickedly at the the frantic man, knowing the type of frenzy he was in. It was the he-can-get-me-fired frenzy that came with being famous. With shaking lips, the man looked up and said; "Fi-first fl-floor, room-m 618, s-sir."

Louis smiled fakely. "Now was that so hard?" He crumpled the note but left it on the desk for the man to take. He hurried to the elevator, nearly forgotten that Harry was there until the taller boy stepped into the elevator after after him and pressed up against his behind. 

"That was so fucking hot." He growled. 

Louis let out a shaky laugh and leant his head back against Harry shoulder, his nervousness showing through. "I'm just worried."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They got out, following the signs until Louis spotted Emily's mother, sitting hunched in her chair, head in her hands. "Melissa!" He called. 

She looked up, dark circles of tiredness under her eyes. Recognition sparked as she saw him. "Hello, Louis, right? You were the one that found Emily on the plane."

"Yes." He nodded. "Look, I can pay her surgery." There was no point tossing around the point.

"What?" She looked distraught, incredible sadness and hope mixed in her eyes. "No, I can't ask that from you."

Louis felt his heart clench, knowing she thought she would need to pay him back somehow. "Look, you said it yourself, I am that famous boybander,  I can afford it with ease. Please let me help, she doesn't deserve to die.

Melissa hand grabbed her own upper arm tightly. "I don't, we can't-"

Suddenly Harry stepped in, arm wrapped around Louis' waist. "You don't have to pay us back madam. I've never met Emily, but from what I've heard from Lou, this girl does not deserve to die, please let us help."

Melissa hesitated for another second before smiling so brightly and hugging Louis for the life of it. "Thank you, thank you so much! I just-" She pulled back and wiped a tear of her face. "I'll go tell the doctors. Oh," She turned, "my friends call me Mel."

 

***

 

**_Six years later_ **

"Lily, Uncle Niall and Aunt Mel are here!" Louis called up the stairs.

A squeal could be heard and a door slammed, the red hair of his daughter flashing by as she ran down the stairs. "Emily."

Louis watched with a smile as Lily hugged her best friend and the two of them chattered off to somewhere. Leaning against the wall, he eyed Niall taking Melissa's coat and said with a smile; "You know, even after five years, it still feels strange seeing you two together."

Niall laughed loudly and grabbed his wife's hand, Irish accent thick as he said; "You better get used to it mate, I'm not letting her go."

After Emily's surgery had gone well, Melissa had come with them to meet the other boys and Niall had completely fallen for her right away. She was the same age as them, a single mum, and rather beautiful anyway. It still took him a year to grow some balls and ask her out, but Emily and Melissa both loved him. They got married two years ago. 

Around the same time that Niall asked Mel out, Louis and Harry adopted Lily, a red haired five year old with a bright and loud personality like Louis'. They'd loved her from they first moment they met her and Lily loved her daddies just as much. 

Emily and Lily were best friends too. When they were with each other, everyone called them Ly & Ly for some reason. Louis was sometimes reminded of the times Harry and he were actually best friends without the feelings and all, and all the shit they pulled. He and Harry were a bad influence on them, he supposed. 

Arms were suddenly bracketing his waist, a familiar body pressed to his back. He smiled and turned to face his husband bright eyes that had never dimmed as they aged. They were both in their thirties now, and laugh lines/wrinkles were making its way next to Louis' eyes and on Harry's forehead bit Louis still thought Harry was as handsome as ever.  "Hi there."

"Hey." Harry smiled down at him. "I just caught Lily in the bathroom putting mascara on."

A rush of pride and protective instincts came over him yet he smiled at Harry with a fake sob. "Our baby's growing up." 

"She is. Soon she'll be moving out and it'll be the two of us along again." Harry smiled back at him and dipped down, pressing his lips to Louis'.

Louis lurched onto his tiptoes and wrapped hours arms around Harry's neck, losing him with ferocity. Harry licked along the seam of his lips and with years of practice, Louis opened his mouth ams slid his own tongue along work Harry's. 

"Oi, lovebirds, break it up, will ya, there are children in the room!" Niall called with a laugh, just visible through the open door to the living room. He was pointed at Liam, who was sat next to Sophia on the couch with their two months old son in his lap. Alex had the same deep brown puppy eyes as his father and was absolutely adorable as he was say on his father's lap, looking curiously around the room. 

"It's not like he'll actually remember us doing that Ni." Louis shot back,  but broke away from Harry nonetheless. Fitting their hands together, he walked to the living room, where all of their friends were sitting.

Niall was already munching on the cookies Harry had made, Mel sipping wine, Liam was softly taling to the baby as Sophia prepared the bottle and Zayn was playing with his dog. A sense of content came over him, watching them all sitting there.

"God, we seem grown up." Louis voiced his thoughts.

"Except for Zayn," Mel teased, watching the raven haired boy playfully glare at her. Despite being a parent, she still had that childish teasing side to her that made her fit into their little group so well and Louis smiled.

Liam laughed and added; "Zayn won't grow up until he stops sleeping around because he's moping over Perrie."

Zayn this time glared at him for real. "I'm not moping." Zayn had gotten a girlfriend five years ago and he was very serious about her. But then, just a couple of weeks before the wedding, Perrie decided she couldn't be with him for some reason and broke it off. Louis suspected she had found someone else, but he didn't tell Zayn that, the poor boy was broken up about it already. 

On the other hand, they were still waiting for one person, who Harry told him he thought had a very big crush on Zayn; Angie. The girl had moved back to London not much later than Harry and they'd stayed in touch and joined them on barbeques and birthdays. Harry had explained how he'd caught Angie eyeing Zayn more than once and when he confronted the girl about it, she had changed the subject. Louis hoped that Zayn would just come to his senses soon enough to realise that Angie, with her crazy hair colours and badass attitude was perfect for him.

"So," Liam said suddenly, handing Alex to Sophia and leaning on his elbows. "The Late Late show has asked if we want to come back together as One Direction one more time. James called and said that he gets requests every day to have us back at the show."

After a long discussion, they'd decided One Direction was done. Already under a management they'd felt like they were milking it and now that everyone had gone and fallen in love and all, they just wanted time for their own lives without so much public attention. Of course there were still paps everywhere they went, but a lot less than before. Still, occasionally, they were asked to get back on stage and preform again, which they dfid with enthusiams, even Zayn joining them in it. Their fans had grown up too, but of course still liked to see them from time to time on a show or festival.

Not famous was something they'd never be, Louis having his own sportclothing line, Harry into modeling, Liam with music producers and Zayn having some acting roles. Only Niall went his own path, doing some gigs with m ates and writing songs from time to time, but mostly dedicating his life to his family.

They had all grown up, Louis realised again with a smile, remembering the day that they were up that stage all together, getting to know that they could continue the X-factor as a group. He remmebered their hopes and dreams those first weeks and how they had made it so far even as they weren't expecting it. 

He was happy with his life, and proud of how they hadn't turned to drugs and attitiudes, proud of how they had all stayed so down to earth. 

He beamed at Harry, who looked at him in surprise as he kissed him quickly. Yes he was proud, but most of all, most of all he was happy to spend the future and the past with the love of his life and their beautiful daughter.

_fin._


End file.
